Every Quality
by mayzzzy
Summary: Super long hair put in lame twin braids? Check. Wobbly hips that make her look like she needs a wheelchair? Check. An irritating stutter? Check. Bangs that completely cover her face? Check. And big glasses to add extra protection over the bangs for covering her face? Double check. And somehow she had every quality he ever wanted in a girl. One shot!


Hey guys, Mayzzzy here! Just wanted to say that I'm back, and sorry for deleting my stories, but they suck. :P I don't own anything! Don't sue meeeeee!

 **VERY IMPORTANT BEFORE THE STORY BEGINS! _If a full sentence is like this, it is a thought._ However if a sentence has a word like _this_ or "this", it is just emphasis. "And if a sentence is like this, it is most likely speech."**

* * *

Every Quality

He groaned in displeasure at the horrendous sight before him. She had every quality he _didn't_ want in a girl.

Super long hair put in lame twin braids? Check.

Wobbly hips that make her look like she needs a wheelchair? Check.

An irritating stutter? Check.

Bangs that completely cover her face? Check.

And big glasses to add extra protection _over_ the bangs for covering her face? Double check.

Ryoma had no clue as to how this _girl_ (perhaps?) was the granddaughter of his tennis coach. The girl he heard rumours and stories about her by his senpai's. The "oh so beautiful and confident Sakuno-chan" that they adored so greatly. He snickered under his hat, letting it shield his face from showing everyone the obvious fact that she wasn't what everyone was saying she was.

Heck he had no clue how even Tezuka thought of her greatly! "Saku-chan! We missed youuuuu~" Eiji and Momo called out to the girl as they glomped her. "A-Ano... T-Tezuka-senpai! Obaa-san i-is at a m-meeting right now, a-and s-she said t-that she w-wanted me t-to let y-you know about t-the a-announcement s-she wants m-me to make t-to make for a-all the regulars..." Tezuka nodded and Fuji smiled. "Saa, Sakuno-chan, would you do the honours of telling us what coach needed us to know?"

"A-All of the r-regulars will b-be going t-to our villa f-for special t-training this w-weekend, a-as well as t-tomorrow. W-We leave t-tomorrow m-morning so w-we can a-arrive there early e-enough to b-be able to p-practice i-in the a-afternoon." Ryoma couldn't help but stare at her lips as she spoke, even when she wasn't speaking, he just couldn't help but _stare_ at her. _How long does it take to say one sentence?!_ "H-Here are all o-of the notes. P-Please g-get it signed f-for tomorrow." He was getting irritated with her. Not only did she stutter, but also when she walked around, her hips...

They were too freaking wobbly.

He could have ran twenty full laps around the court in the time it took her to hand out all of the notes to the regulars. Kaido asked a question to the wobbly hipped girl, "Fsh, will you be coming along for training?" She nodded, "O-Of course!" A few of the regulars smiled while others looked shaken with terror. He wondered what that was all about but then his mind shifted back to her lips as she spoke again. "Hm? A-ah, T-Tezuka-senpai. I-It seems w-we have one e-extra..." She showed his captain the sheet. "Sakuno-chan! Actually we all have a big surprise for you!" Momo called from standing beside Eiji. Oishi nodded, "That's right! Sakuno-chan, you haven't been introduced our newest member yet!" Ryoma was too busy studying her lips to realize a few things.

1\. Her eyebrow was raised with a peculiar curiosity that people would recognize to be similar to Fuji. Of course no one could actually _see_ it, because of her bangs that covered up most of her face.

2\. They were talking about him.

3\. He didn't have a sheet.

Momo walked over to Ryoma and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Yeah, it's this chibisuke over here!" She smiled slightly at him, he couldn't really see her face, so he had no clue if she had a pretty smile or not. Walking over with her irritating wobbly hips, she gave him the sheet. He frowned, she was even more horrendous up close! "Y-You have t-to c-come, this p-practice a-at the v-villa i-is very i-important, o-okay?" He nodded and she wobbled her way back to Tezuka.

Momo spoke up, "You must come Chibisuke. Seriously, you'll really regret not trying Sakuno-chan's food." He doubted it, with the way she looked and acted, there way no way in hell that she would be good at cooking. She'd probably accidentally kill herself in the kitchen with a spoon or something...

"Because we will be training at the villa for the weekend, we will finish practice early. It's better to relax now and mentally prepare yourself. You all remember how deadly the Ryuuzaki camp style is, right? Don't let your guard down. Since tomorrow is Friday, you must get your sheets signed tonight as well as pack for the weekend. The kit list of all you need is written on the sheet, good luck." Tezuka was about to dismiss them when Sakuno had one last thing to say.

"E-Eto, anyone w-who doesn't c-come this w-weekend w-will not be p-playing in the next g-game!" She meekly shouted (more like tried to). Then they were all dismissed to go get changed and get home early.

Ryoma walked into the change room, changing fast so he could hang with Karupin. He heard Momo from behind him, chatting with Eiji. "Man... Sakuno-chan is scary! Not being able to play for the next game also means more than _just_ not being able to play for the next game. Her training is seriously deadly, even Inui gets scared of her! I'd rather drink his Inui Juice than go against Sakuno-chan. She is just so freaking _terrifying_!" He raised a brow, stuttering-wobbly-hipped-glasses-long-lame-braided-hair-with-bangs-girl was terrifying to them?

"Nya, I agree! Remember last time too? Fuji, you missed that practice, didn't you? The threat that time was to 'miss school the Monday after the weekend to train with her.' You didn't come back to school until the week after!" Fuji laughed, "She's the most manipulative sadist I've ever met, and that's coming from me, one of the most manipulative sadists you'll ever meet. The irony of it all! But hey, she's still adorably cute." "Oi, stop gossiping, knowing her, she's probably got some sort of recording device around here, am I wrong Sakuno-chan?" Tezuka asked from beside Ryoma. A giggle came from outside the door of the change room, "Maybe~."

Kawamura shivered, "A-Ah... She's definitely a sadist... "

Ryoma was interested, a girl who was manipulative behind the mask of innocence... Very interesting. "Don't let your guard down," was Tezuka's last words before exiting the change room.

Somehow, Ryoma felt as if that was meant for him.

* * *

She was everything that he didn't like. She had every quality he didn't want in a girl.

Super long hair put in lame twin braids? Check.

Wobbly hips that make her look like she needs a wheelchair? Check.

An irritating stutter? Check.

Bangs that completely cover her face? Check.

And big glasses to add extra protection _over_ the bangs for covering her face? Double check.

A mask behind innocence? Check.

Possible sadist? Check.

And the skill of being able to get him to have his mind completely focused on her? Double check.

Ryoma was thinking of her that night. His parents signed the sheet and he packed what he needed. He should have been practising tennis in his backyard. He could've been doing homework. But there he was, laying in bed, thinking of Ryuuzaki Sakuno, the granddaughter of his tennis coach.

He thought back to when he was getting his parents to sign the sheet. He remembered how they reacted when he mentioned Sakuno. His mother flattering her, "Ah, that beautiful granddaughter of Sumire? Oh Ryoma, you are one very lucky boy if you'll be staying with her!" And his father, "Lucky? Heck, he's going to be a whole different person coming back from there. Sakuno is very strict, she's scary you know!" And then his mother frowning at him and then realizing that his "newspaper" was not actually news.

Beautiful? Every quality of her described ugly rather than beautiful.

Scary? He's heard things, but he didn't really know what to think of her.

Ryoma looked at the clock and sighed, he's been spending _hours_ thinking of a girl he just met that day. A girl who he didn't really know what she actually looked like because of the stupid bangs and glasses she wore.

And because of it, he was irritated, because she was every quality he didn't like.

* * *

He was irritated again when he woke up that morning. Why? Because of stupid Ryuuzaki Sakuno. She was every quality he didn't want in a girl.

Super long hair put in lame twin braids? Check.

Wobbly hips that make her look like she needs a wheelchair? Check.

An irritating stutter? Check.

Bangs that completely cover her face? Check.

And big glasses to add extra protection _over_ the bangs for covering her face? Double check.

A mask behind innocence? Check.

Possible sadist? Check.

And the skill of being able to get him to have his mind completely focused on her? Double check.

Making him think of her for hours? Check.

Filling his mind with her when he was going to sleep, falling asleep and waking up? Check.

Infiltrating his dreams with what his father reads in his 'newspaper'? Double check.

He hated thinking about her. He hated dreaming about her. Ryoma thought of her even when he was playing tennis that morning before leaving to go on the trip to the villa. _Hell, I'm missing school for a day and spending a weekend with her._ He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. What colour were her eyes? How long is her hair without those braids? How would she sound without stuttering?

And the most important thing to him, the thing that haunted his dreams last night.

 _How did she look under those clothes?_

Ryoma blushed and tried to shake her out of his head. He knew it was probably just lust. He blamed it on his dad, and on his teenage hormones, and on Momo for trying to get him a girlfriend, and on all of the regulars for telling him about her even since before he met her.

He blamed _her_ because well, it was _her_!

He went to school, seeing that the bus to the villa had already arrived. Tezuka, Fuji and Eiji were already there. So was Ryuuzaki-sensei.

Ryoma's eyes slowly traced themselves to the root of all his thoughts. Standing there between Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensei was Sakuno. She was wearing a fitted white shirt with jean short-shorts and had an oversized sweater hanging on her arm. Her sneakers, matching her sweater. She had the designated twin braids and the super long bangs with the glasses.

 _Minus her face and hair, she looks pretty good..._ But of course he's never actually seen her face. His thoughts took a sudden halt as Momo took his bag from him and asked for help to load the bus. Normally he'd say no, but this was in front of Sakuno, he didn't want to seem rude in front of the granddaughter of his coach, even though he's rude to the coach herself. Everyone arrived and it was time to get on the bus.

Ryuuzaki-sensei called everyone's attention to the front, "So this bus ride will take around two hours or so. I want everyone to sit in groups by what year you're in. This way you can ask questions and help each other. First years in the back, second years in the middle and third years in the front so we can discuss what will happen today. We will be sitting like this so all of you can get your work done that you're missing today at school, as well as the homework you should be doing. We have utensils in the front if you didn't bring any, so grab them on your way into the bus. Sakuno will hand out all of the work, so please disperse yourselves in the bus in orderly fashion."

So Ryoma sat at the back, well he was the only first year on the bus. Kaido and Momo sat beside each other, unwillingly. And Kawamura, Inui, Fuji, EIji, Oishi and Tezuka all sat in the front with Ryuuzaki-sensei.

Ryoma was sure that Sakuno was going to sit at the front, whether it be because her grandmother is there or because she was (probably) a third year. He watched as she wobbled, distributing all of the work, starting at the front all the was to the back of the bus. Finally she made her way to him. He nodded in thanks as she handed him his work. He was waiting for her to wobble her way back up the aisle so he could take a nap, with thoughts of her again. But instead, Sakuno stood there.

He looked up at her curiously, "Hn?" The girl fidgeted, "I-I have to s-sit too, a-and I c-can't d-do that i-if your l-legs are o-on m-my spot..." He raised a brow, "What do you mean? Aren't you going to sit in the front with the third years and your grandmother?" She shook her head, "D-Didn't you hear Obaa-san? S-She said t-that the f-first y-years have t-to sit t-together..." Ryoma tilted his head to the side, "But aren't you a third year?" She laughed a bit, "N-No silly, I'm i-in y-your grade!"

Oh.

Well that's awkward.

He put his legs down and scooted over for her to sit. She pulled out her own work to do, and he saw that her's was different than his. "Why do we have different work?" Sakuno looked at him, he looked at her too, but couldn't actually see her, "I p-personally went t-to each o-of the t-teachers t-to get the w-work for a-all the r-regulars and m-myself." He was surprised, this stuttering girl was able to do something like that?

 _Her_ of all people? "Thanks." And she smiled politely in return. He watched as she quickly finished all of her work. Her hands worked way faster than she walked, and she was done in about thirty minutes of the bus ride. Ryoma was astonished, she was hella smart. "A-Ano, Echizen-san, d-do you n-need help w-with a-any of y-your work?" He stared at her for a bit, trying to think of what to do. No would lead to no more conversations for the rest of the bus ride and yes would lead to listening to her brutal stutters. He hesitated, then answered, "Yes..."

She smiled again and he couldn't see her face, Ryoma was basically _itching_ to take off the glasses and move her hair! "O-Okay, so l-let's start f-from math." He watched as she explained everything to him. She was really close, leaning in to see the paper even though they were already close enough. He tried to concentrate on what she was saying, but every once in awhile he would get distracted by her lips.

"I-Is there a-anything e-else you need h-help with R-Ryoma-kun?" He blushed a little, _Ryoma-kun_? He wasn't one for nicknames, but when she said his name, it just felt _right_.

"No, thank you..." "N-No problem, I-I'm going t-to go h-help t-the rest o-of the r-regulars w-with their work t-too n-now." Sakuno got up and instinctively he caught her wrist, she looked back at him. "I-Is there a-anything e-else you needed?" He nodded, "A human pillow named Ryuuzaki Sakuno." She laughed, "F-Fine, I'll s-stay."

Sakuno sat down again and Ryoma immediately laid his head on her lap. "Stay," he commanded her. "W-Well I c-can't r-really leave i-if y-you're lying o-on me," she sounded amused. Despite her stutters, he loved her voice. If she didn't stutter, he could have listened to her voice all day. Then her tiny hands started to play with his hair, brushing out all of the tangles. He moaned in pleasure and she stopped, "I-Is e-everything all r-right R-Ryoma-kun?" "Keep playing with my hair." He was definitely blushing, he didn't mean to moan.

And he certainly didn't mean to take pleasure in her. But he did, and no one was going to find out that he had a little bit of interest in her. Ryoma scooted back, making his head rest more comfortably against Sakuno.

He fell asleep on her, and he knew.

She had every quality he didn't want in a girl.

* * *

He woke up later that morning with her poking his cheek, "Wakey wakey R-Ryoma-kun." A soothing voice woke him from his slumber. He opened his eyes and suddenly Sakuno was there, looking down on him. He got up in surprise and hit his head against her and groaned, she did too.

She was definitely every quality he didn't want in a girl.

Super long hair put in lame twin braids? Check.

Wobbly hips that make her look like she needs a wheelchair? Check.

An irritating stutter? Check.

Bangs that completely cover her face? Check.

And big glasses to add extra protection _over_ the bangs for covering her face? Double check.

A mask behind innocence? Check.

Possible sadist? Check.

And the skill of being able to get him to have his mind completely focused on her? Double check.

Making him think of her for hours? Check.

Filling his mind with her when he was going to sleep, falling asleep and waking up? Check.

Infiltrating his dreams with what his father reads in his 'newspaper'? Double check.

Putting him asleep with magical fingers? Check.

Being smarter than him in many subjects? Check.

Surprising him with her ninja tactics from the moment he woke up? Check.

Injuring him when he woke up? Double check.

She was injured too, and instead of caring for herself, she put a hand ,lightly, on the spot Ryoma got hit. "A-Are you o-okay?" He nodded, and she sighed in relief. "G-Good, a-and everyone e-else i-is already o-off the b-bus. S-So w-we should g-go now." She got up and wobbled her way off the bus. Ryoma stood and blushed, _was I sleeping on her the whole time_?

He couldn't imagine how much teasing he was going to get from his senpai's. He got off and found Kawamura waiting for him, "Everyone else is already inside. We did a draw to see who would wait for you. Sakuno said that your bag is in your room already, I'll give you a tour." Ryoma nodded and let Kawamura lead him around. There were five tennis courts and one large swimming pool in the backyard, along with a large patio for barbecuing. Inside there was a huge kitchen, an enormous dining room, a fairly large living room and a family room that was turned into a tennis room. He really liked the tennis room, all of the tennis equipment was stored neatly in there, along with many trophies, jerseys and team photos.

"This room is amazing senpai..." Kawamura laughed, "Sakuno-chan came up with building this. I'll say it was definitely worth it."

Ryoma was seriously going crazy over this girl, she was every quality he hated and yet everything she did made him regret saying that she was horrendous. "I'll take you upstairs." Kawamura started walking and Ryoma followed him again. He explained to Ryoma how the rooms were going to be first and second years on one side of the hall and third years will be on the other side with the bathrooms on both ends of the hall. Ryuuzaki-sensei's room was in a different part of the building. "This one is your room. I guess that's the end of the tour." His room was the second closest to the nearest bathroom. He looked to see which room was closer than his.

He blushed, 'Sakuno Ryuuzaki' was written on the front of the door. He wanted to go in, but he knew that there was definitely going to be a senpai to catch him. So he went into his own room, and found that the layout was tennis again. He knew it was definitely Sakuno's idea again. He was seriously going smitten for this girl. It was ridiculous really, he didn't even know what she looked like! He found a note on his desk, _Change into comfortable training clothes and then come down for lunch :)_

Changing into a pair of sweats and a comfortable shirt, Ryoma headed downstairs. He was hit with an enchanting scent, he followed it into the dining room where all the regulars were sitting, waiting to eat. Food that looked like it came from a magazine was out in front of him, "Oi Chibisuke, come sit beside me!" He sat beside Momo and asked why they weren't starting to eat yet.

"It's because Sakuno-chan is still getting the drinks." Ryoma sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, missing Sakuno's touch. Everyone was chatting at the table, talking about tennis and the schedule for the weekend.

Suddenly a long haired beauty came in, hands filled with party sized soda bottles. Fuji and Tezuka got up to help the beauty, "Thanks Shu-kun, Kuni-kun!" They smiled at her and offered her a seat between them. Ryoma whispered to Momo, "Who's _that_?" And Momo held in a laugh. "Hey Sakuno-chan, it seems that Chibisuke here can't recognize you without your glasses!"

He looked at the girl again.

She had beautifully long hair that was not in lame twin braids.

When she walked, she did not wobble but rather strutted like a model.

She did not have an irritating stutter.

Her bangs did not cover her face, instead it was held back with an adorable clip.

And she did not have enormous glasses to cover her face.

He was confused. She was definitely not Sakuno. But... The clothes were exactly the same as Sakuno's. "You're... Sakuno?" She grinned, "Yup~." "Aaaayeee, you have a crush on her, don't cha Chibisuke?" Ryoma looked at her beautiful chestnut eyes, "Hn... Mada mada dane." He wasn't about to admit that she was a looker. She was undoubtedly beautiful, no lies needed in his head, he knew she was beautiful. But he wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Okay, time to eat!" Sakuno cheered and they all dug in. Ryoma teared up, he wasn't the only one, many of the regulars looked like they were going to cry, her food was delicious.

He heard a laugh, "Why do you guys always cry when I make food? It's not a big deal!" "B-But Sakuno-chan! It's so good, seriously, you should become a cook one day." Eiji was crying while eating. "Saa, well I don't want to share her with the rest of the world. Sakuno-chan is our own personal treasure," Fuji was on his third plate.

"Don't worry Shu-kun, I don't plan on cooking for the world." The long haired girl grinned at Fuji, "Oi! Fuji, that's no fair, stealing Sakuno-chan's attention like that! She belongs to _all_ of us, not just you," Eiji was pouting at Fuji. Kaido hissed, "He's right Fuji-senpai. Sakuno-chan is the Seigaku Tennis Team Secret Treasure. You can't just keep her for yourself." Ryoma didn't like how he was the only one left out of this conversation, not knowing anything, "Aw, Kao-chan. You think I'm a treasure! You're adorable," Sakuno smiled at the snake-like senpai.

"There's a 40% chance that Kaido will end up with Sakuno-chan after her last statement..."

 _Shu-kun, Kuni-kun, Kao-chan._

Ryoma thought he was the only one she was on first name basis with!

 _Ryoma-kun_

It wasn't fair to him that everyone else knew her better than he did, he slept on her lap for Christ's sakes!

Ryoma didn't feel like eating any more food, his appetite was lost due to jealousy that he hadn't realized was jealousy yet. He got up, "Oi, where are you going?" Momo asked as Ryoma walked out of the dining room, "I'm not hungry any more. The strawberry milk was too salty!" He slammed the door and walked up the stairs.

It was expected.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was every quality he didn't like in a girl.

* * *

He was upstairs in his room, Ryoma left lunch early. He was angry at her. Because she was every quality he didn't want in a girl.

Super long hair put in lame twin braids? Check.

Wobbly hips that make her look like she needs a wheelchair? Check.

An irritating stutter? Check.

Bangs that completely cover her face? Check.

And big glasses to add extra protection _over_ the bangs for covering her face? Double check.

A mask behind innocence? Check.

Possible sadist? Check.

And the skill of being able to get him to have his mind completely focused on her? Double check.

Making him think of her for hours? Check.

Filling his mind with her when he was going to sleep, falling asleep and waking up? Check.

Infiltrating his dreams with what his father reads in his 'newspaper'? Double check.

Putting him asleep with magical fingers? Check.

Being smarter than him in many subjects? Check.

Surprising him with her ninja tactics from the moment he woke up? Check.

Injuring him when he woke up? Double check.

Sudden transformation from butt-ugly to complete beauty? Check.

Making food better than his mother? Check.

Tearing up because of her? Check.

Knowing way too many guys? Check.

Jealousy? ... hn. (Secretly Double checks it).

Ryoma was really grumpy, the one girl he's finally ever liked was taken by his whole tennis team. He wasn't one to share, but she was his coach's granddaughter. He hid his face in his pillow, he just met her yesterday and she's already infiltrating his mind with crap. He missed Karupin, he could always tell his cat about his problems, but Kaupin was at home...

A light knock sounded his door. He groaned loudly to let his visitor in, "Ryoma-kun? It's time for practice." Sakuno was leaning on his door, with her long hair tied up. "Well? Are you coming or do I have to drag you?" He smirked, "I wouldn't mind you coming to me." She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. If you aren't down in five minutes at the tennis courts then be prepared for something that even Kuni-kun and Shu-kun are afraid of." She walked off, waving lazily at him.

He hated how she could make him look at her without even trying. He hated how she could make him do as she told him without much of an effort. Still, he got up and grabbed his tennis racket. Walking downstairs, he wondered, _what could possibly scare even those two senpai's_?

All of the regulars and Sakuno were waiting for him outside. "Where's coach?" Tezuka answered, "Ryuuzaki-sensei does not coach in this villa. Sakuno-chan is the coach here." She grinned, "Ryoma-kun, you came! That's great, soooo let's begin?"

Oishi gulped.

Momo was sweating a lot.

Eiji was shivering.

Kaido hid behind Inui.

Inui was frozen still.

Kawamura fidgeted.

Tezuka muttered a swear word under his breath.

And Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "Huh? _You're_ in charge of us? _You_? Sakuno Ryuuzaki, the _tiniest_ one here, is going to train _us_?" Everyone looked at him shocked, and he swore he could've heard Inui going off about some one hundred percent that he was going to get owned.

Sakuno's smile broke a little, "Say... _Ryoma Echizen_ , have you ever beaten your father in a tennis match?" He shook his head slowly, "Oh, I see _Ryoma Echizen_. But, if _you_ haven't beaten your father, why is it that _I_ , Sakuno Ryuuzaki, the girl who is the tiniest one here, has beaten your father _countless_ times?" Ryoma's eyes widened a little, "You beat my dad?" She wasn't smiling any more.

"He wasn't that much of a challenge, after all, I helped him train even when I was in elementary." Fuji spoke up, "Ask your parents, they'll probably tell you more than Sakuno about the matches." Ryoma was a bit flustered, he just insulted the one person to beat his dad, and she was going to train him but he just made the stupidest mistake yet, telling Sakuno that she wasn't good enough to coach them. He muttered an apology, "Don't worry too much about it. Kuni-kun here said something similar when I first trained him a few years ago."

Tezuka gave the okay to start practice.

That's when it happened.

At that moment, Sakuno became a demon disguised as an angel.

But he thought it was cute, seeing her like that. And in its own special way... It was, we'll keep this a secret from the senpai's, it was _sexy_ to him.

All he remembered was her screaming and shouting, the brutality of the practice and then accidentally being knocked out by Sakuno's hair.

* * *

How embarrassing.

He groaned, he _really_ didn't like her. Sakuno Ryuuzaki was every quality he _didn't_ , and well _did_ want in a girl.

She was definitely every quality he didn't want in a girl.

Super long hair put in lame twin braids? Check.

Wobbly hips that make her look like she needs a wheelchair? Check.

An irritating stutter? Check.

Bangs that completely cover her face? Check.

And big glasses to add extra protection _over_ the bangs for covering her face? Double check.

A mask behind innocence? Check.

Possible sadist? Check.

And the skill of being able to get him to have his mind completely focused on her? Double check.

Making him think of her for hours? Check.

Filling his mind with her when he was going to sleep, falling asleep and waking up? Check.

Infiltrating his dreams with what his father reads in his 'newspaper'? Double check.

Putting him asleep with magical fingers? Check.

Being smarter than him in many subjects? Check.

Surprising him with her ninja tactics from the moment he woke up? Check.

Injuring him when he woke up? Double check.

Sudden transformation from butt-ugly to complete beauty? Check.

Making food better than his mother? Check.

Tearing up because of her? Check.

Knowing way too many guys? Check.

Jealousy? ... hn. (Secretly Double checks it).

Leading him on constantly? Check.

Able to play tennis better than him? Check.

Embarrassing him in front of his friends? Check.

Making him feel bad and sorry? Check.

Knocking him out? Double check.

He was dying of embarrassment from what happened earlier that day. He opened his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts of Sakuno. He woke up in a different room. It wasn't his room in his house, but it wasn't his room in the villa either. It was pink and filled with stuffed toys and tennis equipment. Ryoma looked at the clock, 9:58 pm.

Seriously? He was knocked out cold for that long? But he didn't realy want to get up, it was nice laying there. It was _warm_.

Very cozy, as if another person was sleeping with him. Wait. Ryoma thought for a moment.

1\. He wasn't in either of his rooms.

2\. It's basically night so his senpai's should be asleep.

3\. Why is it so warm and cozy here?

4\. Something smells really nice.

Ryoma turned to the origins of the beautiful scent, and his heart legitamitely stopped for a moment. _Jesus, someone might end up having to call the ambulance for me._

Laying there was Sakuno Ryuuzaki hugging him, and his arm wrapped around her, covering her protectively. Her long hair along with a blanket was covering him. She was still in her clothes from earlier and so was he. His eyes softened at the sight before him, Ryoma stroked her hair. He took a piece of it between his fingers and gave it a gentle kiss.

He wasn't going to take advantage of her when she was sleeping. So he decided to wake her up, because no matter how much he loved her, she wasn't his, _yet._

Ryoma poked her cheek. He whispered to her, "Hey... Sakuno, wake up." She still wasn't moving. So he moved in, close to her face...

And blew on her face.

Yes, that's right. He blew wind on her, he did not kiss her.

And Sakuno woke up to the sight of Ryoma's face. Shocked to see him, she banged her head against his. Then she laughed, "Ow... Deja vu?" He grinned a bit, "Yeah. This must be payback for what happened on the bus." She nodded. They were still in the same position, she moved away from him and he missed her warmth. "You didn't let go of me after you got knocked out today!" She was pouting at him. "What? You're the one who smacked her big-ass hair on my head causing me to go tumbling to the ground. Wasn't my fault."

"B-But... You didn't let go of me when I went to check if you were okay, so I had to stay with you for the rest of the day! We didn't get any more training done today." He was staring at her again, "Maybe you should cut your hair so nothing like that ever happens again." She shook her head, "No way. I'm never cutting it." Sakuno stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, you're so childish Sakuno," she rolled her eyes at him. "Riiiight, says the guy that gets jealous of his senpai's over a girl he's never met until yesterday. _I'm_ childish." She snorted in an non-lady-like way.

"Why do you dress and act the way you do around everyone other than the regulars?" Sakuno smiled, "Didn't you hear them before? I'm their personal treasure. They don't want to share me, I'm the secret beauty that is for no one else's eyes but their own. So they do this to get all the other guys to go away, and they told me that one day they'll introduce me to my so called 'perfect match' which is unlikely to come."

And that's when he understood. All of the regulars telling him to date this secret girl, always talking about this "Seigaku treasure," he's never tried to pay attention to what they were talking about. He remembered Momo saying that there was one girl that was totally Ryoma's type. He groaned for the millionth time that day, he finally understood.

They were hiding her from the rest of the world to get her the perfect boyfriend, and they were her knights. Then finally the perfect match came, which was him, and they let him see the beautiful girl that they treasured. _Those stupid senpai's were playing matchmaker for the two of them!_

Ryoma eyed her shyly. Well... Sakuno Ryuuzaki was every quality he'd ever want in a girl.

They knew that he was the jelly type, and so they made her looks deceiving to the eye. They made sure that every quality of her was what a guy wouldn't like in a girl. But now that he knew? Let's check the list.

Super long hair put in lame twin braids? Check.

Wobbly hips that make her look like she needs a wheelchair? Check.

An irritating stutter? Check.

Bangs that completely cover her face? Check.

And big glasses to add extra protection _over_ the bangs for covering her face? Double check.

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was definitely deceiving. He grinned, he'd have no worries about guys approaching her with her disguise. She was his treasure that no one was allowed to look at except for himself.

She had every quality that he wanted in a girl.

* * *

Yes yes, I realize I used "every quality" too often, but that was the point. Sorry if you didn't like it, it was kinda long. :P

But please do review anyway, I'd like feedback :)

Lol, tell me if I made any mistakes too please!


End file.
